A fundo
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Mas, dentro desta história, há uma que poucos sabem e muitos desconhecem. A história que ele viveu com uma garota que não era nem a terceira, nem a quarta melhor. -MelloxLinda, fic em dupla com Chibi Anne, PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA RAY-


**A fundo**

A vida nunca foi fácil para nenhum dos órfãos residentes na Wammy's House. Era fato que todos os presentes ali eram gênios e tinham um futuro brilhante pela frente, mas havia sempre aquele ou aquela que se destacava mais em meio à multidão, mesmo que esta fosse unicamente formada por crianças com o Q.I acima de 250 pontos.

Mihael Keehl era um desses garotos que você só acha a cada cem ou duzentos milhões de pessoas. Era o tipo de gênio que podia revolucionar o mundo com uma descoberta _muito_ boa ou _muito_ ruim. No caso, as pessoas pensavam que ele pendia mais para o lado ruim, mas não era bem assim.

Mello, como era conhecido na Wammy's, era o tipo de garoto que era movido pelos seus sentimentos, a grande maioria deles voltados para o seu desejo obsessivo de ser o primeiro lugar. Mas, dentro desta história, há uma que poucos sabem e muitos desconhecem. A história que ele viveu com uma garota que não era nem a terceira, nem a quarta melhor. Era apenas uma garota que, assim como todas as outras, sonha em ter um namorado bonito e um futuro promissor.

Ela era conhecida como Linda.

_**X**_

Ela era comum. Cabelos louros, mas não tão louros quanto os dele, um louro mais claro. Olhos castanhos. Sob um olhar generoso, podia ser considerada bonita, mas também podia não ser. Ela chegara ao orfanato algumas semanas depois dele, mas sua inteligência era bem inferior.

Ela sorria muito.

Sorrisos de todos os tipos. Um leve levantar dos cantos dos lábios quando estava quieta. Ela não demorou a fazer amigos no orfanato, mas todos concordavam que era um pouco estranha. Às vezes, Linda ria de repente, como se tivesse ouvido uma piada _hilária_ . Do nada e para o nada. E eram ataques de riso nessas horas, fazendo as lágrimas aflorarem e as bochechas dela ficarem vermelhas.

Quando a conheceu, ela estava rindo. E ele se irritou.

"_Qual é a graça?"_ Mas ela continuou rindo por muito mais tempo, até enxugar as lágrimas e respirar fundo.

"_O... o seu cabelo... desculpa, mas é que parece o corte de uma menina. Eu pensei nisso e... acabei te visualizando de vestido."_

"_Como é?!"_ Gritou ele. _"Você tem algum problema, é, garota?!"_

"_Desculpa..."_ Mas ela já havia caído no riso novamente, de modo que Mello teve que se lembrar mentalmente que a detenção por bater em uma garota seria dez vezes mais rigorosa do que o normal para se controlar. Mesmo assim, se Matt não houvesse chegado e o chamado para ir jogar bola em seguida, ele duvidava que conseguisse manter a paciência com aquela idiota.

E ela ainda estava rindo quando eles foram para o jardim da Wammy's House, e ele olhou para trás para encará-la com raiva.

Quando conheceu Linda, Mihael Keehl tinha seis anos e um corte de cabelo que muitos consideravam afeminado. E ela tinha aquele riso e mais nada.

_**X**_

Irritava-o, irritava-o profundamente ver o modo como ela _agia_ nas aulas.

Se Mello pudesse, sairia da penúltima carteira onde sentava e iria até a fileira do lado direito mais três carteiras à frente, apenas para pedir para que ela _calasse a maldita boca e prestasse atenção na aula_, mas ele não era exatamente o que podiam chamar de melhor exemplo para tal, apesar das grandes notas e participação em sala.

Mello podia passar o tempo todo conversando durante as aulas, mas sabia que o horário da explicação era sagrado e que deveria prestar atenção. Entretanto, Linda não era assim. Ela falava _alto_ e sua risada era _histérica_ quando alguém fazia um comentário um pouco mais engraçado do que deveria.

Mello podia aturar isso às vezes, mas _sempre _era um pouco demais. Um belo dia, cansado de ouvir as gargalhadas dela por _o-que-quer-que-fosse-mais-divertido-que-a-aula_, Mello se levantou.

"_Será que dá pra calar a boca? Você está me irritando!"_ Encarou-a com os olhos azuis e Linda tentou conter-se, mas apenas gargalhou ainda mais.

"_Desculpe, mas você é muito engraçado, Mellito!"_ Ela respondeu e Mello conseguiu visualizar a cena mais bela de sua vida, na qual, insano pelo ódio, ele estaria sufocando Linda até a morte, enquanto a torturava da pior maneira possível. Entretanto, isso não passou de uma doce ilusão e ele logo percebeu que todos riam, inclusive o próprio professor, que abafava o riso com uma das mãos.

"_Cala a boca, sua idiota!"_

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Mello levou uma detenção por bater em uma garota.

_**X**_

Detenção. _Detenção_ . Mello _odiava_ detenções. Naquela, em particular, ele perderia o jantar, e aquele era justamente o dia em eles tinham direito a _chocolate_ .

Definitivamente, ele detestava aquela menina.

Por isso, quando ela entrou na sala enquanto o professor que o supervisionava fora ao banheiro, ele soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

"_O que você está fazen..."_

"_Shh, quieto, Mellito."_ Ela deu um olhar receoso para a porta, mas então se virou para ele com um sorriso. " _Eu vim te pedir desculpas. Não consegui parar de rir aquela hora, mas não foi de propósito. Aqui, eu peguei um chocolate pra você._ " Disse, estendendo uma suculenta barra marrom. Mello aceitou-a, incerto, como se tentasse descobrir o que a garota estava tramando.

Aquele chocolate devia estar envenenado ou algo do gênero.

Mas, quando provou, estava tão bom quanto qualquer outro. Sentiu vontade de sorrir ao provar o gosto doce, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer. Ainda assim, virou o rosto, sentindo uma irritação inexplicável e acrescentando em seguida:

"_Obrigado."_

Linda sorriu, as mãos juntas atrás do corpo, como se segurasse alguma coisa. Mello se perguntou se deveria pedir desculpas, mas, ora, fora apenas um empurrão, não fora? Tudo bem que o empurrão fora o suficiente para fazê-la cair no chão, mas mesmo assim... Ele não queria _admitir_ que estava errado.

Após um momento de silêncio, o sorriso dela se alargou. " _Tenho outra coisa para você também."_ , disse. Mello encarou-a, curioso. Bom, talvez ela não fosse _tão_ insuportável, afina...

_PAF._

Mello cambaleou. Definitivamente, Linda reunira toda a sua força naquele tapa. O choque foi tão grande que ele sequer conseguiu se sentir irritado. E ela sorriu.

"_Agora, sim, eu me sinto melhor."_

_Um tapa._

Mello não se lembrava de ter levado um tapa de ninguém – aliás, nunca levara um. Surras sim, mas nunca um tapa. Surras de seu pai por ele chegar bêbado em casa, às vezes uma chinelada ou outra de sua mãe por sair da linha e pegar o dinheiro das contas para comprar chocolate, mas _nunca_ um tapa. Porque ninguém deveria ser digno de dar um tapa na cara de outra pessoa, era isso que Mello achava.

Por isso, quando Linda o acertou, o choque foi tão grande que seus olhos azuis se arregalaram e, quando os cinco dedos ficaram marcados em sua face e ele sentiu a ardência, levou instintivamente a mão ao lugar dolorido.

Não pela dor, mas pela humilhação.

E Mello não disse nada e Linda sorria.

"_Ora, vamos, foi apenas um ta..."_

_PAF._

O mesmo som ecoou pela sala, mas, desta vez, o rosto marcado não foi o de Mello e sim o de Linda. E ela, assim como ele, pareceu surpresa pela atitude do loiro. Mello pensou que ela fosse chorar. Pensava que talvez tivesse usado muita força e que a tinha machucado de verdade e, dentro de uma sala de detenção, aquela era a última coisa que ele queria.

"_Lind..."_

_PAF._

O som de outro tapa ecoou.

E de outro.

E de outro, e de outro, e de outro, até que o professor chegasse do banheiro.

"_Linda, Mello! O que os dois pensam que estão fazendo?!"_ Exclamou, visivelmente nervoso.

"_Foi ela (ele) quem começou!"_ Disseram em uníssono.

"_Não me importa __**quem**__ começou."_

E Mello descobriu que a detenção podia ser ainda pior se estivesse com Linda.

Pra começar, ela não copiava rápido. E não era sequer por caprichar na letra ou qualquer outra dessas coisas de menina, ela simplesmente escrevia de forma muito lenta. E, às vezes, de repente, parava de escrever e ficava olhando para o nada, perdida em pensamentos.

Nessas horas, ele, irritado, estalava os dedos na frente dela, que respondia com um " _Ah_ " e voltava a escrever. Para depois parar de novo, _é claro_ .

E Mello não escrevia devagar. Mello escrevia _rápido_ . E lia todas as anotações enquanto as colocava no papel, compreendia-as.

E Linda não fazia nada disso, então, quando ele terminou de copiar 500 vezes a frase " _Eu não devo brigar com os meus colegas"_ , foi obrigado a esperá-la.

E não havia muita coisa para se fazer na detenção, afinal.

E olhar para a cara enrugada e monocórdia do professor não era uma boa pedida.

Logo, não havia nada de especial no fato de ele matar o tempo observando-a, havia?

Além do mais, ele tinha que verificar que ela não pararia de escrever.

Por causa disso – _somente por causa disso_ -, quando deixou o lápis de lado, Mello ficou observando-a – _vigiando-a_ – com o canto dos olhos. Aquela garota era definitivamente louca.

No início, quando o professor obrigou-a a ficar com ele na detenção, ela pareceu irritada, mas agora já havia praticamente se esquecido do fato de que estava perdendo a sua noite na companhia de alguém que a detestava. Linda não voltou a ter nenhum ataque de riso ali – ainda bem -, mas de vez em quando um sorriso ocupava seus lábios, como se estivesse lembrando-se de algo divertido.

As mãos dela estavam sujas de tinta.

Branca, azul, amarela, vermelha, uma infinidade de cores.

E então Mello notou outra coisa:

Enquanto Linda supostamente _copiava_ a frase, pequenos desenhos apareciam nas folhas de seu caderno. Não eram _coraçõezinhos_ ou _cachorrinhos_, mas verdadeiros desenhos. Olhos, boca, cabelos.

Só então, Mello notou que o que ela desenhava na folha não eram _coisas_, mas _ele._

Um desenho fiel dele.

E, quando, por fim, se viram livres do castigo, já exaustos, Linda saiu da sala com um sorriso quase radiante e o lápis na mão.

"_O que é tão engraçado para estar sorrindo assim, garota?"_ Mello perguntou, impaciente pela felicidade dela.

"_Nada, estou apenas me lembrando de uma coisa."_ Ela sorriu abertamente e voltou a caminhar, deixando um atônito Mello para trás.

Ela era mesmo louca.

_**X**_

Mello a detestava.

Não era como o ódio profundo e insano que reservava à Near, e sim uma raiva contínua, alimentada por pequenos gestos. Pequenos gestos _dela_ . Aquela menina maluca. Mello muitas vezes se perguntou o que a levava a ficar na Wammy's quando não parecia ter interesse algum em suceder L, mas ele já sabia a resposta. Aquela idiota era uma viciada em pintura.

Ele tinha que admitir que os desenhos dela eram bons, mas ainda assim não conseguia entender o que havia de tão interessante em ficar o tempo todo aperfeiçoando-os.

Ele nunca perguntou a Linda sobre o desenho que ela fizera naquele dia.

Não era como se não tivesse tido oportunidades. Por um motivo que ele próprio não saberia explicar, ele havia falado com Linda muitas vezes depois daquela detenção. Nenhuma delas poderia ser chamada de conversa amigável, eram mais implicâncias da parte dele que ela sempre retrucava de uma forma esquisita.

Linda _era_ esquisita, afinal.

E gostava de alguém ainda pior.

Claro que aquela maluca tinha que ser fã do maldito albino. Para Mello, os dois se mereciam. E, todos os dias, lá vinha ela. " _Near, você devia brincar lá fora. _" E, quando Near automaticamente negava (ele podia ser insuportável, mas não era um idiota), ela coçava a cabeça, suspirava e se afastava dali. Provavelmente para fazer _mil e um retratos_ daquele autista desgraçado.

Mas o pior, com relação a isso, era quando as provas chegavam.

Todas as crianças vinham perguntar as notas dele e de Near. E, quando notavam a humilhação no olhar de Mello, afastavam-se depressa, sussurrando entre si. _Perdeu de novo_ , era o refrão do que todos ali pensavam olhando para ele.

Linda nunca perguntava.

Linda nunca dizia nada.

Ela apenas andava até onde ele estava sentado, com as costas apoiadas na parede da sala, a prova ainda nas mãos. E ela ficava olhando, sempre, os olhos castanhos sem revelar o motivo e os lábios sem sorriso algum.

Era estranho ver ela assim, mas Mello nunca se importava, porque estava _nervoso demais_ com a própria humilhação. Com aquele A-, enquanto Near tinha um belo A+ pela observação que havia posto a respeito da questão.

E quando Mello passava por Linda, amassando a própria prova, olhava-a de canto e via que seus olhos brilhavam um pouco, mas não era nada muito exuberante. E Mello conhecia muito bem aquele brilho. O brilho da derrota. O brilho de quem perdeu mais uma vez para alguém muito melhor.

"_Da próxima vez... vai conseguir uma nota melhor."_ Ele disse, antes de deixar a sala de aula e Linda apenas ergueu os olhos naquela direção, talvez um pouco surpresa pelas palavras de Mello, mas logo baixava o olhar e via que sua nota era apenas um C e que ainda tinha que melhorar muito para ser alguém ali.

**_X_**

Às vezes eles ficavam juntos na mesma sala. Os quatro. Mello, Near, Matt e Linda. Geralmente, isso só acontecia em dias de chuva quando, privados do futebol e das atividades que poderiam fazer ao lado de fora, eles ficavam ali, encarando as paredes brancas, os brinquedos e os livros.

Mello com seus chocolates.

Near com seus brinquedos.

Matt com seus videogames.

E ela, Linda, com os malditos desenhos e todo o ritual antes de começar a fazê-los.

Primeiro, ela pegava o lápis. Um lápis número dois, pequeno e desgastado pelo tempo de uso. Depois, um bloco de folhas em branco, no qual ela se debruça após colocar no chão. Por último, ela pega as _cores._

O azul, o vermelho, o amarelo, o branco e todas as cores que estão ao seu alcance quando tem o godê em mãos.

E então ela começa.

Ela desenha os traços com o lápis e são _muitos_ traços. Primeiro ela faz o esboço das pessoas, depois o lugar. E então ela acrescenta alguns detalhes e pega as _cores_ e começa a dar vida ao desenho. Ela _pinta_ e Mello nota que há uma ordem para isso. Primeiro, as cores mais claras e depois as mais escuras. E quando ela _precisa_, ela mistura alguma cor para conseguir outra nova e a cada pincelada que Linda dá no papel, Mello _morde_ o chocolate como se fosse uma sincronia.

Até que um deles acaba e recomeça outra vez.

_Sintonia._

Mello nunca gostou de coisas repetitivas, e nunca gostou de seguir um padrão. Mas ele também nunca parou para pensar a respeito naquelas horas, com o sorriso nos lábios de Linda e as mãos dela manchadas de cores.

**_X_**

"_Ei, Mello."_

Mello franziu a testa, impulsionando o balanço com mais força. Quem sabe, se ignorasse, ela desistia e ia embora. Mas claro que não foi isso.

"_Ei, Mello!"_

"_O que é?!"_ Perguntou irritado, sem virar o rosto. Não precisava nem olhar para saber que Linda estava parada ali do lado, os braços cruzados num gesto de impaciência.

Ela o irritava. Ela o irritava _profundamente._

" _O Matt me falou que Roger confiscou seus chocolates."_

Mello bufou, amaldiçoando o ruivo mentalmente. E Roger, também. Droga, ele apenas perdera a paciência com um idiota enquanto jogava futebol, qual era o problema? Além do mais, a enfermeira disse que o garoto estaria andando normalmente em quatro ou cinco dias.

Mesmo assim, Roger fora irredutível. O desgraçado. E agora Linda sabia da história e estava ali, provavelmente para rir da cara dele ou algo igualmente irritante. Ótimo. _Fantástico_ .

" _Sim, e daí?"_

Ela riu.

" _Quer conseguir alguns?"_

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Mello e Linda saíram juntos da Wammy's House.

_**X**_

Se comentassem, ninguém acreditaria. Diria que não era verdade _aqueles dois_ trabalhando em equipe por um interesse em comum. Mas era.

Todos às sextas-feiras, Linda e Mello saíam juntos para comprar chocolates e tintas. Porque, incrivelmente, _toda semana_ os dois aprontavam algo e ficavam de castigo. Geralmente, por brigas ou coisas do gênero, mas não importava.

O que importava era a rotina.

Primeiro, driblar Roger. Depois, mandar um sinal para o outro que esperava. Por último, sair da Wammy's e comprar o que precisavam para só então voltarem para dentro aos risos.

"_Eles são muito idiotas."_ Dizia Mello.

"_Acho que poderemos fazer isso pra sempre, Mellito."_ Linda respondia, rindo. Sempre rindo.

E, estranhamente, daquela vez, Mello não a repreendeu pelo modo como ela o chamou.

_**X**_

Matt costumava achar engraçada a relação deles. Ele gostava de Linda, e brincava com ela, às vezes. E ele era provavelmente a única pessoa na Wammy's House que poderia implicar com Mello sem ganhar um olho roxo, com exceção, talvez, da própria Linda.

" _Eu não sei o que você tem contra a Linda, cara. Ela é até bonitinha."_

_Claro_ que ele não entendia. O estúpido. Matt era generoso demais com seus julgamentos, e Mello jamais cometeria um erro assim.

Linda era comum.

Era estranha, mas comum.

E, quando Near saía da sala, sendo depois seguido por Matt, Mello continuava lá, comendo um chocolate. E aquele pensamento lhe ocorria.

_Linda era comum._

Linda adormecia quando terminava de desenhar.

Aquela idiota. Mello nunca entendeu direito o motivo. Ela terminava de misturar as cores, encarava o resultado por um segundo e descansava a cabeça nos braços. Não demorava a pegar no sono, os cabelos louro-claros caindo no rosto e as mãos sujas.

Comum. E o sorriso também era.

Mello não gostava de coisas comuns e não gostava dela. Mas, mesmo assim, ficava lá, às vezes por horas, apenas observando-a.

O modo como ela ressonava e mexia os lábios. O modo como respirava calmamente e como às vezes sorria entre um sonho e outro. E as mãos, as mãos sujas de tinta, mas que nunca sujavam o desenho. Uma tinta já seca que só sairia depois que ela esfregasse muito durante o banho.

E então, quando Mello se cansava de observar, ele a levava para o quarto e a deitava na cama, cobrindo-a.

Ele nunca ficava lá naqueles momentos. Apenas deixava o desenho sobre o criado-mudo e a encarava com uma das mãos pressionadas contra o batente da porta.

"_Idiota."_

Ele repetia, tirando um chocolate do bolso.

Mello não entendia por que, mas Linda o incomodava.

_**X**_

Incomodava, o incomodaria ainda por muitos anos e cada vez mais.

Foi assim, assim que eles cresceram. No meio das brigas, das saídas escondidas da Wammy's House e daquelas sintonias quando ela desenhava e ele comia chocolates. E ela tirava C e ele tirava A, mas só ele se importava.

Só ele iria embora.

Não era como se estivesse deixando algo especialmente importante para trás, avaliava ele, comendo um chocolate no quarto. Definitivamente, não. Só aquela idiota esquisita, dos sorrisos ininterruptos e das mãos manchadas de tinta seca. E a voz irritante que o chamava, " _Mellito_ ", como se ele não houvesse deixado claro que detestava aquele apelido. Linda era insuportável. Linda o deixava _furioso_ .

E ele nunca mais poderia dizer isso a ela.

_Nunca._

Mello mordeu o chocolate com mais força.

Ele jurou que não olharia para trás. Ele jurou que não voltaria nenhum passo sequer. Ele jurou para si mesmo, porque isso o faria enfraquecer.

Então ele não disse a Matt.

Ele não disse a ela.

Mas ela sabia e ela estava lá.

"_Mellito..."_ Linda o chamou, quando Mello já estava na porta.

"_O que você quer?"_ Perguntou, ríspido e cerrou os punhos. Ele não olharia, não.

"_Você vai mesmo embora?"_ Os olhos. Aqueles olhos castanhos e comuns estavam brilhantes como nos dias de prova, mas Mello não viu isso. Ele _não_ queria ver.

"_Eu já estou indo, Linda."_ Os passos eram firmes para que não tivesse chance de voltar atrás.

"_Espera!"_ Ela exclamou e passou na frente dele, tendo as mãos juntas atrás do corpo.

"_O q..."_

_PAF._

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram e os castanhos cintilaram com aquele brilho infantil tão comum que Mello odiava. E os cinco dedos estavam marcados em seu rosto pela última vez, Mello sabia.

"_Adeus, Linda."_

Ele não revidou o tapa.

Ele não olhou para trás.

Porque Mello sabia que odiaria ainda mais ver Linda chorar.

**

* * *

**

**N/Anne:**

Demorou, mas a gente conseguiu arranjar um título pra essa bodega a tempo 8DDD

Foi difícil, mas acho que o título veio naturalmente pra Nana, porque foi ela que escolheu e panz, mas isso não vem ao caso. Que tal a fic, Ray? Aposto que você vai curtir o resultado.

Quanto ao fato de o Mello ser chamado de Mellito, acho que você já deve saber que te plagiei de novo. Eu vivo de plagiar os outros.

De qualquer forma, espero que curta bastante seu presente de aniversário, porque eu adorei escrever com a nana de novo!

Beijos!

E FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, PORRA!

**N/Nanase:**

O título tomou cinco dias de demora na produção da fic, lalalala.

Bom, não importa. Ray, espero que goste da fic e que isso te faça enxergar MelloLinda. De resto, feliz aniversário, tu é foda, me fez ver o yaoi com outros olhos, merece essa fic e muitas outras que a minha atual falta de inspiração não permite 8D Te adoro.

E FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, PORRA![2]


End file.
